


Milk and Honey

by Iwantutobehapppier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Chanukah smut, Daddy Kink, F/M, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Oral, Smut, smidge of anal, some breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: One year after Eight Smutty Nights. Your husband Steve has been gone for two weeks, leaving you with your newborn. Can he make it home in time for the first night of Chanukah? How could he make this up to you?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 1st night of Chanukah. I’m a bit rusty in my smut writing so thank you for my patience of a saint wife @sage. I hope you all enjoy. Oh it’s a sequel to the first Chanukah smut I wrote last year, Eight Smutty Nights. Can’t wait to give you guys the rest of your presents. ;)

He was rushing up the stairs. Well aware he would be faster than the elevator, as he tried to reach you before the sunset, ensuring he doesn’t miss the 1st Chanukah together as a family.

In the last year since your winter wedding, Steve had found himself taking part in more Jewish traditions. As if welcoming your faith with your union last winter opened the floodgates.

Mindful of the setting sun with as much grace and silence as he can muster Steve pushes the front door eyeing your form, the flickering candlelight as you carried the burning shamash to the first night candle on the right lighting the living room. Steve kept his distance, but he silently mouths the prayer with you, gladly welcoming the 1st-night of Chanukah. You turned just slightly to see your husband joining you, a warm smile blooming over your face as you both prayed. 

When you turn to your side Steve’s breath hitches. The soft candlelight illuminating you and the precious 8-weeks-old baby girl wrapped up in the cloth against your body. You had been adamant that she be constantly with you, your motherly instincts triggering something primal within Steve. While everything you did was a turn on, it had been especially hard to keep his distance as of late, giving your body time to recover. 

You face him fully, taking a step towards him but with his wide gait he meets you in two steps. His large hands caressing the top of your little one’s head and cupping your cheek, leaning towards you to catch your lips between his. An involuntary sigh emitting from him at your touch. 

With reluctance, he pulls away. 

“Chag Urim Sameach,” your voice a soft balm to his body after two weeks without you. His mission took longer than expected, but to his delight, the sweet little girl the two of you made seemed to be growing even more perfect in his absence. A soft yawn showing her toothless mouth left a burning in his chest.

Your smaller hand slips over his covering Sarah’s head. 

Sarah. He wanted to kiss you the moment you had suggested the name. Not only was it his mother’s name but apparently a family name for you. A soft smile pulls at his lips looking from the sleepy infant to his beautiful bride and mother of his child.

“I’m sorry,” Steve started but with a soft shake of your head, he stops as you turn the living room lights on.

“It couldn’t be helped,” your understanding easing the anxiousness he had coming home. A muted whine starting from Sarah, your eyes glancing to the clock and you make your way to your couch, slowly unwrapping the baby as her fussing starts to grow. 

“Have you been here alone the whole time?” Steve could feel his guilt weigh heavier after being gone so long with the newborn baby. He had spoken to Tony before coming to you informing him he would only be available under the direst of situations. 

“Oh no,” you assure, unclipping the strap from your top and then your bra, slowly getting used to this whole feeding situation. Steve tried to focus on your next words as you spoke, but the moment your enlarged breast came out for Sarah to feed, he went absolutely deaf.

Mesmerized Steve sits next to you. Watching as his beautiful daughter latches onto your nipple, the suckling deafening to his ears. His tongue swiping over his lips, realizing quickly he wasn't listening to a word you said, his mind finally tuned back in.

“And then she wasn’t feeding from the bottle but I think it’s because mom wasn’t warming it up enough,” you continued, oblivious to your husband as he tried his damnedest to figure out what you could be talking about. However, when you pulled your shirt down completely, rubbing on the red and swollen nipple he had checked out once more.

“Mom insists that I’ll keep producing-” you flinch, cessation of your voice pulls Steve back in.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” His dazed eyes flicking up to your face as he spoke, the grimace on your lips makes his own downturn. He knows it’s bound to happen but he doesn’t like seeing you in pain… well unless he’s caused it.

You nod your head, “She’s an eager eater,” you smirk catching Steve’s eyes back on your breasts. “Much like her father.”

Steve had an affinity for tits, that much had always been clear between you. But now it had turned into a full-blown obsession. His newfound ‘kink’, as you had called it, happened when your first milk came in and he was practically watering at the mouth for a taste. 

Steve shifts in his seat, pulling at his pants trying to hide the obvious growing erection. You catch his movement and look up from watching Sarah feed to see what he clearly failed to hide. 

He notices you catching him ogling and he has just enough shame to blush but not enough that he can stop himself from looking back at your breasts. He nods as you move Sarah gently to your other breast, once again she latches with eagerness.

“So your mother was here?” You smiled, holding in a chuckle at his words as if you hadn’t been talking about that past 15 minutes. “Why isn’t she here now?” 

“Hmm,” you pause Sarah stopping feeding, you hold her on your chest, her head on your shoulder you softly pat her back and rub in circles. “I told her we’d do a big deal for the last night of Chanukah.”

“We could have-” 

“I just got my husband back home,” you interrupted. “Can you blame me for being selfish with our time?” Steve scooted himself closer to you, pulling your side to his chest, a gentle upturn of lips at the quiet burp Sarah lets out.

“I love nothing more than how selfish you are with our time,” Steve tries his best to not ogle your still exposed breast. Noticing Sarah slipping into slumber he seizes this moment to not only distract but to hold his little girl. 

Standing up with the tiny bundled in his arms, Steve makes his way to the bedroom with her bassinet. His blue eyes shining with admiration for the miracle made by both of you. Watching how delicate he is with her, the contrast in their size warming your heart.

Once the two are out of eyesight you look down at your exposed chest, satisfied that the swelling is starting to ebb. You weren’t sure how well you would handle once the teething comes in. Maybe you’d pump into bottles. 

Speaking of pumping, you can feel the pressure of remaining milk, sometimes they ached just by the milk production alone. You pull your shirt up as you move to the kitchen grabbing the pump and then taking your spot back on the couch.

Just as you’ve moved your top down again Steve walks back in to pause at the site.

“Do you need some help?” 

Looking up you catch the darkening of his eyes, catching the way he not so subtly tugs on his pants to give his hardening cock a little relief. The serum coursing through him letting his eyes see the smallest dollop of milk pooling at the tip of your breast.

“You know I’d never turn away your help,” you pause eyelids lowering, feeding off the energy your insatiable husband exudes, “Daddy.”

Steve falls to his knees, shimming to you as you spread your legs wide to make room for his huge figure. He pulls the tubing and funnels from the machine away from you. Large calloused hands slide up cupping both heavy breasts from below. The choked groan that pulls from his lips sends a shot straight between your legs, wetness pooling in your yoga pants.

“Baby,” he whispers before wetting his lips to wrap around a taut nipple. His tongue laves your nipple and surrounding skin with wide sweeping movement, coaxing your milk to come out. When the warm sweet liquid pours in his mouth he can’t help but rut his crotch against the couch cushions. His tongue lapping out the side of his mouth to catch a stray drop of milk.

Your fingernails dig into the couch fibers, the sensation holy erotic as Steve feeds from you, a stark contrast to nursing Sarah.

He massages the other from below, fingers kneading and pushing upwards, prepping for his future attention. The thought of feasting on you while you sit on his cock pulls a gargled groan. Feeling the precum leaking from the tip of his cock, certainly making a clear stain in his jeans.

Invigorated he pulls harder on the nipple, seeking to take all you have to offer, knowing full well you would be replenished by the next nursing time.

“Ste-Steve,” You shudder when he pulls back. His hands move to your waist, lifting you up, and with a whoosh of movement, he’s sitting in your spot with you straddling his lap. You push down on his lap, eliciting moans from both of you.

His hands slip behind to grip your asscheeks, rocking you back and forth. When you lean forward he dips his head down, latching onto your neglected breast. Moans slipping past your lips at his incessant suckling. His tongue rolls along the nipple taking everything he can, lips shining in the light with your milk. When a little dribbles down the underside of your tit, he pulls off your nipple with a resounding ‘pop’ to lick the trail of milk. Refusing to miss a single drop of your sweet nurturing milk. 

He bites on the underside of your breast, the symphony of moans he was pulling from you stops to let out a soft mewl. Steve grins against your breast before trailing bites and licks up to your nipple. Taking the swollen tip in his mouth his pulls more from your body once more.

He knows you most likely can’t take him yet, your cervix still tinder from birth and he wasn’t sure he would be able to control himself, the way he feels feeding on your tits alone driving him mad with unbridled desire.

He grunts pushing you down hard onto him, rocking your hips back and forth. Your fingers thread through his hair, your lips resting against the crown of his head while you rock your hips faster taking the lead, the friction of his jeans catching your swollen clit if you move in just the right way against the strained zipper. 

With soft whimpers growing back into moans Steve basks in your noises. Trying his hardest to not make a mess in his jeans but with the taste of your sweet milk flowing into his mouth coupled with the way he can feel your heated and certainly swollen pussy through those yoga pants it's quickly becoming his undoing.

Readjusting you to straddle his thigh without leaving your heavy breast he starts bouncing his leg, pulling your hips back and forth. When you catch against the seam your head tips back with a gutted moan. 

“Daddy,” The way your voice whines in need demands his attention. Pulling from your nipple admiring how red and swollen the nipple shines with his spittle he looks up past your arched neck. Your eyes closed tight in pleasure.

“Cum on my thigh baby,” his voice strained, pushing your hips down anxious for you to release so he can lick up that nectar instead. Enjoying the way your body shudders as it keys up for his favorite sight. “Look at me,” he growls.

You barely catch his words, so caught up in the pleasure he’s pushing and pulling against your body. Bending back down, your eyes hooded, lips parted as moans fall out uncontrollably. It’s building and when one of his hands releases your hips to cup your pussy outlined in the yoga pants perfectly his fingers find your clit with ease, rubbing directly you can feel the pleasure reaching precipice. 

Your legs jerk out straight, you curl into Steve but he pulls your head up keeping your gaze as your orgasm overtakes you. Riding out your high you barely notice that Steve is lifting you up in his arms, taking wide steps to your bedroom to lay you on your marital bed. 

Taking your relaxed state to his advantage he pulls your top and yoga pants off with swift movement. Just as your coming to you feel your husband fold your body in half, lifting your throbbing pussy to his face as he puts one knee on the bed. 

Slipping your panties to the side his wide tongue drags from your quivering opening to your clit. A loud moan forced out at the sensation is painful with your compressed lungs. 

The two of your freeze when Sarah makes a noise in the bassinet on the other side of the bed. Steve’s lips wrapped around your clit similar to how he had previously been on your nipples. His eyebrows wiggle when you look at the bassinet then back to him when Sarah seems to remain asleep.

You cover your mouth this time when he hums to begin tracing patterns on your clit with his tongue. Your hips jutting at the overstimulation. Having minimal mercy on you Steve releases your clit, dipping his tongue into you, pulling out your honey. Groaning into your wet flesh he pushes two fingers in above his tongue, curling to find that special spot that makes you cry out just how he likes it. His tongue slipping out only for a moment to coat your back entrance in saliva before returning to the slick leaking from your core.

Your free hand grips his hair, pulling him and at times pushing his head. Your body withering with pleasure bordering on pain. His cock throbs in his jeans, with haste he unbuttons and pulls the zipper down, pulling his cock out through the slit in his boxer briefs. With a groan of relief, he strokes himself to soothe his ache, having to stop himself before he finishes too soon.

Refocusing he doubles his effort, one hand holding your contorted form, the other fingers pushing against the spongy spot he so loves. Your legs flail above you trying to buck him off at the intensity. Muffled cries music to his ears as he licks and kisses your clit ensuring your rapid climb to another release.

It’s all-encompassing, the way your legs press against your tender breasts, his devilish tongue diligence, and skilled fingers dragging, then pulling you into a spiral. He needed you to cum for him once more, just as badly as your body needed it. The rising in tide more intense than your previous orgasm. 

You shake your head, overwhelmed, trying to get Steve’s attention with your eyes alone. It was too much, you were certain you wouldn’t be able to be quiet. Feeling and hearing your shaking he catches your eyes, smirking at the panic he finds in them. 

Oh, you were going to take it no matter how much it bordered on torture.

Just as your hand flies from your mouth to grip his head pulling him against you with shaking limbs, his large palm slaps over your mouth covering the desperate cry singing your release.

Thighs trembling and soft cries following the outburst Steve removes his fingers from your depths only for his tongue to take their place to relish in your taste. Steve’s hand wet with your juices grips his cock, jerking at a quick tempo, he’s almost there as is.

Keeping his pace he lets your legs fall on either side of him. Sitting back up he points his leaking cock at you. Thumb sweeping over the tip to use this cum with your juices as a lubricant. 

“Fuck,” he hisses looking over your ravaged body. “You look so beautiful,” he grunts feeling his balls tighten. He couldn’t wait until he could flood your pussy once more and put another baby in that beautiful soft body but until then…

“Please daddy,” your voice rough from the abuse of pleasured cries as you watch him jerk himself with a rapid pace. “I want to see you cum.”

That does it, Steve’s head falls forward, thick cream shooting from the tip at the pace of his heartbeat, coating your chest and stomach. A little dribbling down your mons. Steve licks his lips watching more and more cover you. 

Heavy breaths the only sound in the room as your fingers dip into the cream over your tits, taking the covered fingers into your mouth to suck clean followed by a soft hum. Steve gives out a breathy chuckle at your lustful act. 

After pulling his clothes off he lays down beside you on the bed, Pulling you to his chest, not caring about the mess he’s made on both of you. A shower would be later, now he needed to feel the weight of his wife’s body on him with the soundtrack of his daughters sleeping breath to help soothe the chasm being away two weeks left. 

Yes, a shower and all the other things could come later, now he just wanted his family. Just his family.


End file.
